Star Wars Life in 7th Grade
by Alexa Wessner
Summary: This is a story of Lando, Han, Luke, Leia and Mara in school when they are in 7th grade. Basically how there childhood is together and how they are with other people out age. Chapter 1 up!!!


Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, Don't sue me  
  
Star Wars life in the 7th Grade  
  
(The story takes place when, Leia, Luke, Lando, Mara, Han and anybody else around that age are kids in 7th grade)  
  
" Today, class...," The 7th grade teacher, Mrs. Trottman trailed on wither her sqeaky voice. She had written in big letters, CAREER DAY on the stupid, ugly chalkboard. " Today, each of you will get a career out of a hat." Mrs. Trottman went on about how careers sucked and bla, bla bla....  
  
Durring class the following events went on. Han was throwing spitballs at Leia who was chatting with Daniella Tidewick, her close and popular friend about eye-liner. Han couldn't see why anyone would want to put lines in their eyes. Luke was too busy writing down word for word what Mrs. Trott on men, Whoops, I mean Mrs. Trottman was saying with his pink feather pen and his sparkely Hello-Kitty notebook. Mara was eyeing Lando the whole time dreaming of there fantesy wedding, or at least, if he asked her to the Dance coming up. Lando was chatting with Eddie Britfield about the subject cars and how they don't relate to life on Tatooine, even though they were on Corosaunt. Mara then started chatting with Eddie's twin sister, Liza Britfield. Bobby Boreatoddi, one of the fattest kids at Elmwood Jr High, stood up and threw his shoe at the teacher. Inriana Kray was trying to talk to han, who was too busy spitting on Leia to talk to her. One of Mara's enemy's and Liza's best friend, Katti Wittwood or Kat, came over to Mara, spit on her, and grabbed Liza by the arm to talk about how crazy their science teacher, Mr. V is. The two most unpopular girls is school, Kathy Warsicky and Lauren Fishgerally went up to Luke to get his autograph. The thought he was some kind of space hero who saved the galaxy. I guess they were wrong.  
  
Mrs. Trottman then called each student up to front of the room to get there careers for the day. This is ho it followed...  
  
Leslyanne Spiegel..............Writer  
  
Alice Voich....................Psychiatrist  
  
Briana Lomeedaxo......... Aurthopeidic Surgon  
  
Shawna Glazes ............... Basketball player  
  
Teri Iverio..................... Buissiness Acountant  
  
Jim Tomatoe................. Fish head Manager  
  
Allen Fishmon............... Dairy Barn worker  
  
Creg Manics................. Shop&Stop worker  
  
Sabertha Kramber.......... Dogde Dealer  
  
Crit Hesamen................ Burger King Worker  
  
Meghain Debrah............. Dish Duty at SUBWAY  
  
Christina Vinella.............. Zoo keeper  
  
Micki Huzel....................Bird Feeder  
  
Gregy Barbarra...............Football announcer  
  
David Nigri..................... Paint can worker  
  
Nikki Brauni.................... Cheese Factory Worker  
  
Katti Wittwood............... Actress  
  
Liza Britfield.................... Veteranarian  
  
Eddie Britfield................. Garbage Man  
  
Daneilla Tidewick.............. Nail Salon Worker  
  
Indirana Kray..................... Hair stylest  
  
Bobbie Boreatoddi............... food tester  
  
Leia Organa....................... Sushi Bar Worker  
  
Luke Skywalker.................Unemployed dumb blonde  
  
Han Solo.......................... Delivery Boy  
  
Lando Calrissian................. Milk man  
  
Mara Jade........................ Wart Remover  
  
After everyone was assigned there career, some walked away quite happy. Some did not. Mara Was so incredibly angry that she had to remove warts for a living and stupid ditsy Katti and Liza got to be an actress and a Veteranarian. Those were the two jobs she really wanted. Leia was deadly alergic to even seeing a fish, even hearing the word fish, so obviously she was a little disapointed. Luke was very confused. He wondered if it was possible to be blonde and dumb at the same time cause according to him, dumb and blonde are both hair colors. Han was never good at delivering things too other people. That Ecxplains why he didn't deliver Jabba's stuff and got put into carbonite. Lando hated milk and threw up all over his carpet ast time he drank it. Everyone was pretty dissapionted accept anyone who isn't related to Star Wars. Also Katti and Liza seemed extremely happy with their careers.  
  
That day of school was a total loss. Everyone went to their careers and most people were'nt too. happy. Leia took one look at the fish and was emmediatly rushed to the emergancy room A.K.A the E.R. Luke met up with Reese Witherspoon and was the New Elle Woods in Legally Blonde. He liked his job because he got to sit around the sorrority all day and do make-up, hair and nails. Han sadly lost all the deliverys he had to deliver and lando dropped all the milk into the street as he drove the milk truck with outa licence. Mara was very mad. She looked at Katti and Liza who were smiling bright. Katti just got acting lessons and did a commercial. Now she's already lined up for more acting jobs in her new career. She was very mad at Liza. She just got training to be a veteranarian and now she got a ful scholarship to Cornel University. Grrrrr, thought Mara, as she removed the last wart she'd hopefully have to remove.  
  
The next day at school was tourcher. There was a Midterm in English, Spanish, Math, Science, Social Studies, and even Tech , gym and Home Ec. The first question on the Engish Midterm was:  
  
What is wrong with this sentence? "How r you?"  
  
A) "r" is spelt "are" B) There is no fish in the sentence C) Johnny can't buy apples. D) I am fine, thank you  
  
Spanish was:  
  
Hola! Buenas Tardes! Me Llamo (name). Como Esta usted?  
  
What goes in the parenthisies?  
  
A) Name B) Fish C) Johny's apples D) Muy Bien, gracias. Y tu`?  
  
The math was:  
  
If Sarah had 2 sponges and got one more, how many sponges does she have now?  
  
A) 3 B) 6 fish C) 5 Johny's and 87 apples D) very good, thank you.  
  
(Do you see a pattern emerging in the answers?) The Science was:  
  
What color is the sky?  
  
A) Blue B) Fish C) Johny and apples D) great, thank you.  
  
The Social Studies was:  
  
What color was George Washington's white horse?  
  
A) White, Duh! B) Fish C) I already told you! Johny and apples! D) Wonderful! Thank you ever so much!!  
  
And there were a bunch of other questions too. Knowing the question you can obviously tell what everyone got on the Midterms.  
  
Leia Organa- -D SCORE: 65%  
  
Luke Skywalker- D+ SCORE 69%  
  
Lando Calrissian- C+ SCORE 78%  
  
Han Solo- F SCORE 29%  
  
Leslyanne Spiegel- A+ SCORE 97%  
  
Alice Voich- B+ SCORE 89%  
  
Briana Lomeedaxo- B SCORE 83%  
  
Shawna Glazes- A SCORE 90%  
  
Teri Iverio- B+ SCORE 87%  
  
Jim Tomatoe- C+ SCORE 76%  
  
Allen Fishmon- C SCORE 71%  
  
Creg Manics-A+ SCORE 98%  
  
Sabertha Kramber- -B SCORE 80%  
  
Crit Hesamen- -D SCORE 66%  
  
Meghain Debrah -B SCORE 80%  
  
Christina Vinella A SCORE 90%  
  
Micki Huzel D SCORE 67%  
  
Gregy Barbarra B+ SCORE 88%  
  
David Nigri -D SCORE 65 %  
  
Nikki Brauni A SCORE 91%  
  
Eddie Britfield C SCORE 74%  
  
Daneilla Tidewick -B SCORE 81%  
  
Indirana Kray- A SCORE 94%  
  
Bobbie Boreatoddi- B SCORE 84%  
  
Katti Wittwood- A+ SCORE 100%  
  
Liza Britfield- A+ SCORE 100%  
  
Mara Jade- -F SCORE 0%  
  
Some people were very upset. Mara was sooooooooo angry. She thought the test was so incredibly easy, yet she didn't get one answer right. She knew she shouldn't have put down C for every answer. She really thought it was Johnny and that apple who defeated the French Revolution. Then she looked at Katti and Liza. Oh how she wanted to kill them!  
  
The school dance was coming up really soon. Mara really wanted to go with Lando. She took deep breaths at lunch time, and slowly approiched his table to ask him. Too bad, Katti and Liza jumped infront of her and asked him right before she could. He said yes, but then Liza and Katti changed there minds because they thought they were too good for him. Mara then asked Lando to the dance, but Katti then said, "No, Lando doesn't go with losers." She felt so humiliated. To make matters worse, Lando screamed, "Yeah, Kat has a point. I don'ty go with losers. Oh, sorry, looks like your a loser! HAHAH!!" Mara was sooooo angry!!!!! KATTI AND LIZA WILL PAY!!!!!  
  
(A/N- That's all for now, I'll continiue more another day, but please review and tell me if you want me too add more!!) 


End file.
